A Meeting to Remember
by Unstopable Writer of Dreams
Summary: What happens when the sister of a Death Eater finds Sirius Black passed out in her backyard half dead-and she finds out that he's wasn't a Death Eater and is Innocent? Well DUH they fall in love! Come and read about how Cat and Sirius fall in love!
1. A Meeting to Rember

A/N: This is a prologue of sorts to JayLynn's "Have I Ever Told You." so if you haven't read it you will wanna! I was looking at her reviews (I love look looking at her reviews.I cry and say "THAT'S MY SISSY! GO JAY GO JAY!" Anyways.) and I saw a review from Night Walker and a little part of it said "that's so romantic hey if Sirua (Sirius!) is still hiding how did he find cat" and I was all.Hmmmm how DID Sirius find me? So I've decided to come out and tell ya'll exactly how I met muh honey. *sighs* Dayum he's hot. Anyways lmao Here ya go, read away!  
  
A Meeting to Remember  
  
"I don't WANNA go to work today." Cat Bailey slumped down into the chair of her kitchen table, and whined to herself. She poked at her pancakes, her eyes drooping. I deserve it, she told herself mentally. I DID stay up till about two in the morning. She had just gotten a muggle computer, and she loved the thing to death. It could be because she was obsessed with everything muggle, or the fact that the Internet was addicting. She hadn't decided which yet.  
  
She had just gotten up to put her dishes in the sink when she heard a rather loud THUNK from outside her back door. Her eyebrows knotted and she left her plate and glass forgotten on the kitchen counter and walked over to her backdoor, opening it slowly. She was greeted with the sight of a man, who looked about half a pound away from emancipated with a mass of tangled dark hair, passed out about a foot or so away from her back stoop.  
  
She also knew this man was Sirius Black, the in famed death eater and betrayer of Lily and James Potter. But something was nagging at the very back of her mind. And even though she knew she should be owling the Ministry at this very moment, more then likely in hysterics because a killer was passed out in her yard getting pecked by chickens, but she wasn't. She was rushing towards him and checking him over.  
  
It was really no wonder the man was passed out. His robes were ripped and torn, hardly anything on him at all really, the last time he ate was probably a month or so ago, and he was running a fever. She stood quickly, her hand on clasping her wand quickly and muttering a quick spell, which send Sirius up on strings so she could float him into her house.  
  
And that something was in the back of her mind nagging her brain, telling her something wasn't right. And her gut was telling her to help this man, that he needed it. That she needed to help him right the wrongs that had been done to him.but what wrongs had he faced? None. He was KILLER.  
  
Or so the Ministry said.  
  
When she had him up in a spare bedroom, stretched out like a broken and battered rag doll, she knew what was niggling the back of her mind.  
  
Her brother had been a Death Eater.It was true, no one had thought that sweet, bright, Alex Bailey would be in with the Dark Lord. He was the youngest of Cat's six older brothers, and he was the smallest and wasn't as handsome, or bright, or good as they were. But they all loved him, and Cat absolutely adored the ground he had walked on. So when she had went to see him and had found out, she was devastated.But she knew that he had some sort of mark on his upper arm, the Dark Mark emblazoned. And it had blazed black as night when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had called them.but it was always visible as Cat soon learned. She had also found out, as Alex had told her before he tried to kill her, that every Death Eater had this mark and it was always visible.though it burned brightest when the Dark Lord wanted them.  
  
Sirius Black had no such mark on his upper arm, either of them, at all. 


	2. An Angel Above Me

A/N: Well, be glad this is up at all! LoL I forgot to e-mail the first chapter of "AMTR" to this computer, it is on Grandma and Grandpa's, but I remember I sent a copy to Jay-Jay the airplane! Er, I mean my sissy Jay. I've waaaaaaaaaaaaay to much sugar. Lol Anyways, I went and dug in my sent messages, and found this...er what I had done of it, so here it is! Much love to you all! ::Giggles::  
  
An Angel Above Me  
  
Sirius Blacked opened his eyes exactly three days after he was found on the back stoop of Cat's house. But he didn't know where he'd been found, or that this woman would help him, hell for a minute there he thought he was dreaming.that he was home. That Lily and James were alive and his godson was still a year old. But then he saw Cat. She was standing beside his bed, her hands wringing out a wet wash clothe.  
  
He cocked his head to the side, watching her as she sang softly to herself. He blinked slowly, sure that this couldn't possibly be real, because what woman in their right mind would take him in? He might not have betrayed Lily and James or killed Peter, but the public sure as hell didn't know that.  
  
But maybe he was dead. Maybe it was an angel above him, tending to him. She certainly looked like it from his vantage point. Blonde curls were haloed around her face, and her skin was the color of milk. It was then Sirius felt something he hadn't felt in about 13 years, and he KNEW he wasn't dead.  
  
But he would be very, VERY, embarssed if she happened to turn around.  
  
He started to push himself up in the bed, but fell back when the room started spin. The woman turned around and smiled, a soft sigh passing her lips. Which really didn't help his, er, condition, at all. She let the clothing she was holding fall to her dresser and her smile grew. She stepped towards him and laid a cool hand on his forehead.  
  
"You're awake! Its about time to, first night you were here I thought you were going to die right there, your fever got up to 104. That wouldn't really have worked out all that well owing to fact that you are a convict and two of my brothers work at the Ministry. I don't think I could have explained myself out of THAT one..." The woman trailed off, a blush staining her cheeks. Sirius stared at her, confused and more then a little wary. He opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it, just looking at her. She shifted on her feet, and a small hand went up and brushed a curl off her forehead.  
  
"Who are you?" Sirius' own voice seemed to startle him, but he kept on looking at her. He knew he should be running out of there, but at this moment he was so weak he couldn't. He couldn't even sit up in the bed, but if this woman was going to kill him or turn him in wouldn't have she already?  
  
"Cat. Cat Bailey." She cleared her throat and continued on, and Sirius noted that it must be something of a habit to ramble when she was nervous.  
  
"I found you three days ago passed out in my backyard. I think you were trying to kill one of my chickens because on of the hens is missing a hand full of tail-feathers. Anyways I got you I here and I force-fed you and all that good nurse stuff. Your fever broke at about eleven last night, and I've never been so relived."  
  
"Why?" Cat blinked at Sirius question, and she cocked her head to side.  
  
"Why what?" Sirius lifted his hand and weakly waved it around the room then pointed it at her.  
  
"Why are you helping me? Why did nurse me? Why?" Cat looked down and crossed her arms over her stomach, and Sirius watched her intensly. It was then she relized that not once had she looked him in the eyes, but she slowly raised them till bright emerald depths gazed out at him and licked her lips.  
  
"I know you are innocent." Now it was Sirius' turn to blink. "You don't have the Mark on your arm...You don't have the Dark Mark on your arm." Sirius started to ask her how she knew about that, how she knew that the Dark Lords fallowers were marked by him, but she turned away and walked out, leaving Sirius sitting in the bed even more on his mind. 


	3. ATTACK! (And his drool-worthy ass!)

A/N: Well lookie at this, man I'm on an updating role! ::Does a happy dance:: I just have to say, that ff.net is being good for once and My Word is being evil. But whats new in that? Lol I am REALLY enjoying writing this story!  
  
I got an e-mail recently from someone, you know who you are and thank you so much, I love you man!, and she wanted to know when I was going to update "Memories of a Family Lost." Well, I don't really know. See, I have this thing where at the time a story sounds really good but when I get there and write it, it sucks. I dunno, maybe its just me. E-mail me and tell me what you all think! And if any of you have any ideas for it, tell me! Or any idea's for a story at all, I'm open for 'em! lol Thanks much ya'll!  
  
Also, I've forgotten to post a disclaimer on the two chapters before this so here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Death Eaters, the Dark Mark, anything. That all belongs to our Great Goddess JKR! ::bows and kisses her feet:: However Cat and Alex are mine (Cat better be mine, she's my alter ego! Lol) as is the words that write. You steal I kill. Thanks much!  
  
Okay, enough of my rambling and on to the story and Sirius' ass! (Sirius fans out there are gonna love this chapter! LoL)  
  
ATTACK! (And his drool-worthy ass!)  
  
It had been two week since Cat had found Sirius and they were slowly settling into a type of comfort zone that was like a balm to Sirius' worn soul. Just the other night Sirius had gotten up, much to Cat's protesting because she didn't feel he was up to it yet, and stayed up late watching muggle TV with her. His smiles were coming more frequently, and, to Cat's pleaser; he had gained a little weight. He had also found out that Cat was as much as a jokester as he himself had been at one time, and he found it hard not to let that part of him show up once and awhile. But his eyes still held a dark, haunted look from the horrors of Azakban and he still had nightmares at night. But somehow it was better because Cat came and set with him, not talking or asking questions, just setting there, on of the four bay windows of her house, keeping the dark at bay.  
  
Cat went back to work, she owned her own bookstore so it wasn't like she had to go in everyday and didn't have to give an explanation to a boss, but she found she enjoyed his company. It was really very odd that the two had formed a bond, the convict and the bookworm. But they had, and it was a tight one. As their trust of the other grew they became more and more open. And, much to Cat's delight, she had someone to fight with again. Having had six older brothers she was used to having pranks pulled on her and then pulling them back.  
  
But, there wasn't just friendship there. There was also a tension that made for a few odd moments, but wit had gotten them out of it. And then there was the mishap with Cat's friend.  
  
When Cat had owled her friend and co-owner and told her that she was sick and wouldn't be in till Monday, that her cold had gotten the best of her, Jay decided that she should pop in and cheer the sick one up. Though Cat did have a cold, she was staying home just so she could watch Sirius while he was still getting his strength back.  
  
On that Thursday afternoon Jay had popped out of Cat's fire and was greeted with the sight of Cat fending Sirius off with a spoon and Sirius holding up a hunk of bread. To Jay it looked like Cat was about to be killed by an convict, when, in reality, what was really going on was Sirius just tormenting Cat by throwing bread at her.  
  
"Cat, CAT! OHMIGOWD, CAT!" Jay had stood stock still for a moment, but as her yell rent the air Cat and Sirius' head turned to her and Cat all but fell out of her chair.  
  
"Jay...Oh boy..." With that all hell broke lose in Cat's cozy little kitchen. Jay grabbed her wand and was throwing out hex's and curses left and right, Sirius was trying to stay out of the way, and Cat was trying to get Jay to calm down so she could explain what was going on.  
  
"Jay, calm down! I'm okay! Its okay!" Cat reached out and tried to grab Jay's arm but Jay shoved her down and stood in front of her.  
  
"Its okay sissy, I've got him!" She threw a stunning spell but Sirius ducked and it rebounded off the wall and hit Cat's dog, knocking him stiff as a board. He fell to floor with a sold CLUNK and Cat gasped crawling for her "baby." "Sorry, but I'll get him!" Jay yelled still throwing out her hexes. Cat lunged and grabbed Jay around the legs, pulling her down. Jay hit the ground with a loud exclamation of "SHIT!" and much moaning, and Cat crawled on top of her and sat on her stomach.  
  
"JAY, WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Cat bellowed. Then all was still. Jay looked up at Cat with wide, shocked eyes, her wand held out and pointed at Sirius who was under the table peeking out between the legs of a chair.  
  
"But-" Jay started but Cat shook her head, sending her already half way fallen ponytail down so her hair shook with her head violently.  
  
"No, NOTHING! Listen! LISTEN!" Jay nodded meekly and then bit her lip. "Would you get off me?" Cat looked down at her and glared so Jay shrugged as best she could. "Never mind, I'm fine. Just getting mashed. But that's okay."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to explain everything to you Jay. And Sirius, stop making a cross with your fingers, I'll beat you up, and for to love of Pete get out from under the table." Sirius dropped his hands and crawled out, settling into a chair.  
  
"Now, Jay. This is Sirius Black, he is my guest."  
  
"He is a escaped Death Eater!"  
  
"No, he's not." Jay looked at Cat in shock and Cat stood up, offering her hand down to Jay. "He is innocent...He doesn't have the Dark Mark." Jay blinked at her owlishly for a moment then turned to look at Sirius.  
  
"He...The Potters...that litte fat dude...He didn't? He isn't? Innocent?" Cat snickered at Jay.  
  
"He. The Potters. The little fat dude. He didn't. He isn't. Innocent." Cat intoned for an answer to Jay's...broken question(s). Jay frowned and hit Cat. Soon Cat had told her everything, and Jay looked at Sirius and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry about that...trying to hex you and all that..." Sirius smiled and waved his hand. And then there were three.  
  
  
  
Cat whistled as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom, a load of clean towels in her hands. She opened the bathroom door; she'd been doing this for a while, and nudged it all the way open with her hip. She was greeted with sight of Sirius bending over, bare butted, pulling on a pair of PJ bottoms. Her eyes went wide, she made a choking sound in the back of her throat, and Sirius twirled around, did a sort of hop-jig, and spun back around.  
  
"Oh Lord. I'm sorry. I'll...I...So sorry!" Cat shoved the towels onto the counter and turned, keeping her eyes covered with one hand, grasping the door and pulling it closed with other, a bright red blush staining her cheeks.  
  
She rushed down the hallway and into her bedroom, closing her door tightly. She leaned against it, her face in her hands, and turning interesting colors of red. When she had finally calmed down enough to move, she flopped onto her bed, and sighed.  
  
"That is embarrassing...but, he does have a nice tat. And a DAYUM fine ass..." She giggled to herself, and rolled over burying her face in a pillow. "And what am I saying? No men...men bad...But still...it IS drool- worthy!" She giggled again and shook her head (as best she could, it was still buried in a pillow), and within a few seconds she had tears streaming down her face from laughter. But, what an butt it was! 


	4. When Memories Come Back (I have a thing ...

A/N: Well, forgive me for not updating sooner. But, like Jay said, "If I could control my writers block I'd be famous!" and ya'll better give love to Jay, because without her this chapter wouldn't be here! Not only did she help me with the chapter its self ("Damnit sis, wouldn't he KNOW Sirius was a killer?" "Sis...muggle...its called a brain, please use it." "Sure, hit me while I'm down!") she also went after me with a whip and beat me into writing it. ::cries:: She's mean. Not really, I love ya sis!  
  
bDisclaimer: (I always forget to put this thing up...) I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. That all belongs to the goddess JKR ::bows and kisses her feet:: However Cat is mine (though she claims she's not. Damn characters, they get in your mind and take the damn thing over.), as is this story. You steal, I kill. /b  
  
When Memories Come Back  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" Cat looked up from her book, and straight into a rather hesitant Sirius' eyes. She smiled, still turning a slight pink as she thought of how she'd walked in on him in the bathroom that afternoon. They'd stayed clear of each other the rest of the day, but living in the same house didn't grant them the ability to hide from each other; besides, they had to talk SOME time.  
  
"Yeah, have a seat." Cat patted the sofa she was sitting on and Sirius pulled his hands out of his pockets and sat down. He cleared his throat, and jiggled his foot while Cat simply turned from pink to red and looked down at her book. After a few minutes of Sirius taping his foot against the leg of her coffee table and making everything bounce up and down, she put her book down and glared at him.  
  
"Sirius, I am going to do you bodily harm if you don't stop it." He just looked at her blankly. "The tapping."  
  
"What, this?" He then knocked his foot against the table again, and Cat arched an eyebrow and tilted her head, giving him a look that he came to know all to well. It meant she was about five seconds away from hurting him. He just did it again.  
  
"Yes that, and I suggest you stop if you want to keep your foot attached to your body." Sirius raised his hands and moved away from her slightly.  
  
"Whoa, put the claws back in, Kitty." Cat rolled her eyes and smiled, and had started to look back down to her book again when she looked back up at him, a frown on her face.  
  
"What did you call me?" She asked, and Sirius couldn't help but remember that morning, when Jay had been about to leave, and she had called Cat "Shortie." Apparently, it was a nickname one of her older brothers had given her (Sirius could see why, not only was she short her brothers were between six foot and six foot five.), and Cat had put Jay in full body bind and didn't let her out for ten minutes. Though he HAD found it funny when it happened to Jay, he wasn't in the mood to be put in one.  
  
"Um..Er...Kitty? Is that bad, because I swear I won't call you that again." He grabbed a pillow from beside him and put in front of him like a shield. "Please don't hurt me." Cat laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No, that's fine. I just haven't been called that in a while. Well, from anyone besides Jay." Sirius nodded and put the pillow down, but stood up quickly after a moment or two.  
  
"Oh, I forgot something!" Cat looked at him like he'd lost his mind as he ran into the kitchen. She simply shrugged and decided she wouldn't ask if she didn't have to. Sirius came back in holding a letter, so she thought it best she ask.  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"I found it on your doorstep after I got of the..." he coughed and turned his head here "Shower." Cat hid a smirk, and reached out for it. He handed it too her, not looking at her but at a point on the sofa that seemed rather interesting at that point in time.  
  
Cat flipped it over and simply saw her name, but the writing almost made her puke. She turned pale and the letter shook from the trembling in her hands. Sirius's eyes went wide, and he crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Cat, whats wrong? Are you okay?" He couldn't understand what could have upset her so badly, she hadn't even opened the letter yet, but her eyes held the look of a scared rabbit. She couldn't say anything, just shook her head and, with her free hand, gripped his own. Sirius felt anger at whatever was scaring Cat so badly welling in him. He had seen nothing but kindness and goodness from her, and yet here she was scared to death because someone had written her a letter. He spoke her name again, and she raised her wide eyes to his swallowed.  
  
"I'm okay...It's a shock...Its from some I'd just rather not remember. The stupid bastard." Sirius' eyes went wide at Cat's comment, he hadn't heard her cuss very much, and not with that venom. Most everyone Cat knew saw her as a perfect woman, but it seemed he was getting a look at the girl who had tried to hex her brother Jacobs girlfriend to death when she had called her an ugly brat.  
  
"Who, Cat?" She simply shook her head and took a breath. Sirius took this as a sign he could let her hands go and he stood, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest. Cat opened the letter, with still shaking hands. She read it over quickly, and then dropped it like it was burning her, a gasp leaving her mouth and she shrunk back into the sofa. Now Sirius KNEW something was wrong.  
  
"Cat, what the hell is in the letter!?" Cat didn't say anything, just curled up tighter. Sirius cursed under his breath and sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms. She curled into him, her face buried in his neck, shaking and silent tears running down her face. He knew from the nights that he'd had nightmares that he was back in Azkaban there was no way he was going to get anything out of her right now. So he kept rocking her, smoothing his hands over her back and telling her it was okay. When she calmed down some Sirius pried her off his neck, and looked her in the eyes, his hand cupping her face.  
  
"What was in that letter, Cat?" She took a deep breath, and looked down at her lap, where she'd knotted her hands together. "Cat?"  
  
"You know I come from a large family, right? Six older brothers and all that?" Sirius nodded, not understanding where this was leading, but settling back to listen. "Well, I never told you that one of them is dead. His name was Alex, and he was a year older then me, the youngest out of the boys. He was always seen as the baby, and not quite good enough as our eldest brothers-at least, that's what I found out. True, he wasn't as smart as Quinlynn, or handsome as Derrick, or as strong as Adam. But he was the brother I was closest too, and everyone loved him. I didn't know till the moth before the Potters died that my dearest brother felt that we all looked down on him as not being good enough for us." Cat stopped for a moment, sighing and looking up, her eyes looking far away, at a time that was long gone.  
  
"I knew something was wrong with Alex, he was distant, mean; not his normal, smiling, laughing, loving self. Then, a week before your godson turned He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-" Sirius made a nose in his throat, and grabbed Cat's shoulders.  
  
"Cat, don't say that. Don't say "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named". His name is VOLDAMORT. Not naming him makes him more powerful." Cat smiled slightly, though it didn't reach her eyes and she nodded.  
  
"A week before He...Voldamort...had his own killing curse turned on him by your godson, I went to see my brother. He was in his bathroom shaving, and he was shirtless. And his arm, the Dark Mark burned. I saw it turn bright black, and I can still hear his voice today. "They always seem to attack when I'm shaving." Alex always could find humor in everything...I just don't know how in that.  
  
"I was devastated, and I was in denial. MY brother; a Death Eater? MY brother; a killer? MY brother; a servant of the Dark Lord? It was simply mad, maybe my brother was a spy or something. It just COULDN'T be true. But it wasn't. My brother came to my house the night of the Potter's death, and told me that tonight was a great night. I knew then that it was true; he was mad, I knew it."  
  
I"Come along there dear, Kitty! We have reason to celebrate this night! My Lord will have the Potters at long last!" /I  
  
"He tried to kill me. But, he had our brothers thought me how to duel and to fight with my hands. I killed him that night."  
  
IAlex loomed over his sister, an insane smile on his face. Tears poured down Cat's face as she crawled away from him, her eyes never leaving his face.  
  
"I'm better then you now sister; I'm better then you and I'm going to kill you then. The others. Don't cry, dear, dear sister. You'll be with the rest of them soon. Feel honored, you're the first to go tonight. But if you want to come with me and watch the others die, I'd be more then happy to bring you? No? All right then." /I  
  
"When he raised his wand, I knew I was going to die. Just knew it. I was wild at that time, and found one of my shoes in the floor, and tossed it at his head. I think it shocked him more then hurt him. I killed him then. My whole family was in shock, and my mother almost died from grief. I was hurt and lost, I think I would have died if it hadn't been for Jay." A true smile lit Cat's face, though it was small. "She kept me sane thru that...Then she saved my life again." Cat paused and wiped her face of the tears that had began to silently poor down her cheeks.  
  
"My loss and feeling of betrayal left me more then a little venerable and I feel deep and hard for a dashing muggle man, named Daemon Radcliff. He swept me off my feet and we married three months after meeting each other. I'd told him I was a witch, and I'd proven it, and he was okay. At first. Then, hardly a week after we were married I was in the kitchen, and I was pressed for time. I always cooked dinner, but that night Daemon got home, and there wasn't any dinner. So I did what any normal witch would do at that time; I waved my wand and produced dinner. Daemon was more then a little mad, he knocked me across the room and told me that I was unnatural, evil. That my family was, and if I ever did that again he'd hurt me. I was shocked and mad, and I stood up was about to stun him when he hit me again, then he took my wand and broke it.  
  
"I lived in utter hell for a year, and came to believe that I was evil and my family was. My Mom and Dad weren't over the loss of Alex, and now my husband wouldn't let me near them. My brothers went on a rescue mission, but I turned them away and told them not to come back, that it would be worse on me. They didn't." By now Sirius felt hot anger in him, surging and lashing, anger that once had only been in match for that of Wormtail, but now for this Daemon.  
  
"Then Jay showed up on my doorstep on my birthday. She blasted the door down, walked right in, told me to pack a bag and that I was never coming back here. Daemon tried to hit her, he ended up across the house with boils all over him. When I saw him try to hit Jay a little life came back into me, and I took her wand, packed my bags my magic, and told him if he ever came near me again, I'd kill him. Then I put him into a full body bind, and left. I tried to go back home that night, but Jay had known I'd try something like that, and kept me in her house under lock and key for three months. My devoice was final, and I was a free woman again. By that time I was somewhat back to normal, but it took years before I was myself again. I still have nightmares, or get jumpy."  
  
"That letter," Sirius grated out between clinched teeth. "That letter is from him, isn't it?" Cat nodded and Sirius felt fire flowing in him.  
  
"He says he's coming back for me."  
  
"I swear to you, Cat." Sirius said, grasping her upper arms and looking her in the eyes. "If he so much as steps a foot in your yard, I'll kill him. He won't hurt you again, I promise."  
  
"Why are you doing this Sirius?" Cat asked tears sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"Because, you saved me. Now its my turn."  
  
A/N: OOOO Big thriller ending. Gotta love it. Wanna find out what happens? Huh, huh? Yeah, I bet you do! Heck, I do too...Cat just kind of pops into my mind and goes "You need to this, this, this, and this. Now." So I really have no say in the matter. My characters are taking me over. ::glares at them:: I know what you are doing, and you cannot have my mind! EVIL PEOPLE! ::cough:: I'm shutting up now...  
  
Anyways, SO sorry for the big cliffhanger. I am starting Chapter Five after I post this chapter, but I dunno when it will be up. Please r/r. I'll love you for life ::begs on my hands and knees:: Please, reviews are good! 


	5. A Knight in Tarnished Armor

A/N: Yes well, I'm back. Again. And Chapter Five is coming with me! Hehe If this chapter seems whacky please forgive me, I'm running fever but I just feel the need to write right now so here I am. The REAL A/N will be after the chapter, kk?  
  
Also, please, please, for ff.net users out there, can you tell me how to make my damn italics work? ::glares at them:: and my bold. I can't...But anyways, enough of my rambling and on to the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sirius Black, anything. I've given up on trying to own Cat, she simply resides in my mind, and Jay is her own. And we all love her! Flea is also mine...he's at my feet right now. Lol But the story its self is mine. You steal, I kill.  
  
A Knight in Tarnished Armor  
  
Sirius winced as he put his foot down on a step and it sent out a loud squeak. He stopped moving, holding his breath. When Cat didn't come out of her room or yell at him (She tended to sleep till noon and hated to woken up before then.) he let his breath out with a whoosh and took a step forward. When he reached the bottom of the steps he sighed and silently made his way into the kitchen, where a fire burned. He grabbed a canister off the mantle and threw some Floo powder into the fire, turning it a bright green. He was about to step into it when a little dog threw its self on to his foot, looking up at him and whining. Sirius looked at it oddly and tried to shake it off but it kept jumping up and down and whining, apparently it knew what Sirius was doing and wanted to go with him. Sirius simply shrugged and bent to pick up the dog.  
  
"Eh, get your tongue out of my ear." He growled as the dog climbed up his chest and flung its self over his shoulder, licking his ear and neck. The dog simply wiggled harder and gave a small bark. Sirius shook his head and stepped into the flames of the fire. "Jaylynn's!" With that he was sent, with the feeling of spinning, into the hearth of Jay's house. He stepped out, dusted of his robes and the dog (who was now wiggling and giving little whimpers of excitement.) then placed the hairy little thing on the floor.  
  
"You know where we're at, huh?" The dog jumped up on its back feet and gave a small, playful growl and began to dance around his feet. "So where's Jay's room, you know?" The dog took off running and Sirius fallowed. He was lead into the upper part of the house, and into a plushy decorated bedroom where Jay was sprawled out on the bed.  
  
"Good boy." The dog howled and jumped onto the bed, licking Jay's face. She muttered something and pushed it down, pulling the covers over her head. Sirius smirked and walked to the bed, where the dog was now trying to pull the covers off Jay. He reached out and pulled them down, and the dog jumped onto Jay's chest, and began chewing on her nose.  
  
"FLEA GET OFF!" Sirius chuckled and flung himself onto the bed, causing Jay to scream and bolt upright.  
  
"Morning, sunshine!" Jay grabbed a pillow and began to beat him with it, the dog, Flea as Jay had called, began to bark howl jumping on them and trying to bite the pillow.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing, Sirius!? Trying to scare me half to death! Jesus Christ!" Jay screamed as she hit the laughing Sirius with the pillow.  
  
"But I thought you loved me, Jay!" He yelled puckering his lips. Jay snorted and pulled the covers over her head where a muffled "In your bloody dreams!"  
  
When Jay finely came out from under the covers for air, Sirius stood up, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched her yawn and stretch.  
  
"What do you want, Sirius?" Jay asked around a large yawn as she got out of bed. Sirius' face turned dark and he pulled the letter from Daemon from his pocket.  
  
"Daemon sent Cat a letter." Jay was in the process of trying to get her slipper away from Flea but she stopped moving when she heard Daemon's name. Her eyes flashed and stood up, her eyes flashing.  
  
"He WHAT!?" Sirius handed Jay the letter, which simply said, "I'm coming for you, Callie." Jay took in the words, and turned a bright red, her fist crumpling the letter. "That stupid son of a BITCH!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Jay still had a murders look on her face, but she looked at Sirius and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"How do you know about Daemon?"  
  
"Cat told me last night when she got the letter. She also told me about Alex." Jay fell on to her bed, pulling her legs up under her. Flea jumped into her lap, and she began to pet him. Sirius settled into a chair, and watched Jay as she began cursing Daemon loudly. A few of the things she said even made Sirius' ears turn red.  
  
"I am going to rip him apart about shove his dick down his throat!" Jay finished swinging her arms. Flea had retreated to the corner of the bed and was looking at Jay like she was something from a different planet.  
  
"Are you done?" Sirius asked from his corner. Jay nodded and Sirius stood.  
  
"I thought you should know, seeing as you and Cat are all but attached at the hip." Jay smiled faintly and nodded, stand up and grabbing her robe from the floor.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius." He turned to leave but Jay stopped him. "Stay right here, I'm going to go get dressed, then I'm going back with you." Jay started for her bathroom but it was Sirius' turn to stop her.  
  
"Why did Daemon call Cat Callie?" Jay turned to him and smirked.  
  
"You don't know Cat's real name?" Sirius shook his head. "Its Callista. Hardly anyone use's it."  
  
"How do you Cat from Callista?" Jay stopped and stared at him. Then shrugged.  
  
"Have to ask Cat that one."  
  
  
  
Sirius and Jay (who was now holding Flea) stepped out Cat's fire and into the kitchen. Flea jumped from Jay's arms and ran into the living room, barking joyfully.  
  
"Kitty, I'm here!" Jay yelled fallowing Flea. They entered the living room to the sight of a small black cat, more like a kitten, batting at Flea. Sirius arched his eyebrow and shook his head, wondering how the hell those animals had gotten into the house. The cat screeched and jumped off the sofa, and with a loud pop, turned into Cat.  
  
"Jay, I'm glad you're here." Jay rushed forward and embraced Cat, who simply broke down in sobs that Sirius simply hadn't seen coming. He stood there awkwardly while Jay smoothed Cat's hair and told her it would be okay, that if Daemon even thought of coming near her he'd up a burning pile of ashes. Cat wiped her eyes and the two girls sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Look, Cat. Flea's here, he'll protect you!" Cat smiled watery and buried her face Flea's warm side.  
  
"Cat, if I may...How did that dog get in here?" Cat looked at Sirius and laughed.  
  
"He comes and goes as he wants. He's my baby. He came with Jay the day she met you-"  
  
"ATTACKED me!" Jay glared and threw a pillow at him.  
  
"But after he got hit with that spell, I'm guessing he decided to clear out for a while longer." Sirius flopped into a chair, and the three (four if you count Flea) sat there for a good hour, not talking, just waiting. Cat began to randomly set things on fire while Jay put them out, and Sirius was about to go out of his head with worry. Then it happened. A knock on the door. Jay jumped up, Cat shrunk into the sofa with a soft whimper, and Sirius turned into the large back dog that had given him the nickname of Padfoot.  
  
"Its okay Cat...If its him, we'll get him." Cat nodded and stood on shaking feet; Sirius (Or shall we say Padfoot?) moved beside her and nudged her hand with his head. Jay opened the door and was greeted with the sight of startlingly handsome man. A man who, though handsome, lived up to his name as Daemon. Dark black was swept back from his face, and perking blue eyes look out from a chiseled face. Jay nearly threw up on his shoes.  
  
"What the HELL do you want, Daemon?" he smiled slowly, his eyes as cold as ice.  
  
"Hello, Jay. Lovely to see you again." Sirius growled and with the POP turned back into himself. He moved in front of Cat, and glared daggers at Daemon, who looked tried to look calm, but had a slight look of panic at the sight of a dog turning into a man.  
  
"Who's that, Callie? Been fucking around on me? You stupid whore, how-" They all three moved at once. Jay's hand went to her wand, and pointed it at his throat, Cat grabbed her own, and Sirius didn't even bother with his. He simply lunged forward, grabbed Daemon by his neck, pulled him into the house, and threw him against the wall, his grip never leaving.  
  
"What did you just say to her?" It was spoken in a deadly calm and quiet voice, and Daemon choked. "I SAID, what did you just say to her?" Sirius threw him in the floor, pulling out his wand. Cat looked more then a little shocked, but she moved forward with Jay, and they formed a simi-circle around Daemon.  
  
"Do you remember the last time we met, Daemon? Wasn't pretty, was it? I'm going to get a hell of a lot madder, if you don't leave my Cat alone." Jay stated glaring. Daemon moved fast, grabbing Cat, and slapping her across the face. Sirius let out a cry of rage, and Jay could do nothing more then move back when he jumped on him.  
  
Cat could feel the walls closing in on her as his hand connected with her face, and she felt the part of her that she had worked so hard to have back slipping into the corners of her soul. She struggled for a moment, and then went lax, tears streaming down her face. Sirius grabbed Daemon, and punched him and she felt Jay pulling her up.  
  
There was a struggle, but Sirius soon had Daemon pinned down, though he was sporting blooming bruise on the side of his head.  
  
"You bloody piece of shit, don't ever touch her again!" He slammed Daemon's head into the floor, and then pulled him to his feet. "Don't ever come near Cat again, or I'll kill you." He threw him out the open door and glared, at him. "And her name isn't Callie. Its Cat." With that he slammed the door closed, and turned towards Jay and Cat. He walked to them, stopping when he stood in front of Cat. His hand reached up and he touched the side of her face that would soon be a dark bruise. Cat let out a harsh sob and threw herself into his arms, and Jay backed away. She knew she'd better leave, or she'd witness something she really didn't want too.  
  
"I'm sorry he hit you." Sirius grounded out. Cat shook her head and simply clung to him tighter. He buried his face in her hair, and smoothed his hands up and down her back. That was the last thing Jay saw before she Apparated home, and she smiled, certain that love was in the air.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know cheesy ending. I'm running a fever and about THIS FAR from passing out, so be happy its up! Lol And here's to everyone who reviewed (Thank you) And to those of you haven't reviewed...you KNOW you want too!  
  
Dog Stars Crush: Aw, thank you so much! I just portray Sirius as I see him, and this is what I get! Lol I wanna write him in, sometime in this story hopefully, being drunk. Lol Now THAT would be something worth seeing!  
  
Pasiphae: Hey, its all good! I write LIKE THIS all the dang time! Lol Thank you so much, I'm really glad you like this story...I didn't think anyone would like it when I started it!  
  
Rocker Baby: My Kitty's better then your Kitty! :p :p lol I'm kiddin'!  
  
Chipie36: See, Sirius didn't kill Daemon! Though he was sorely tempted to, and is sulking because I didn't let him! Lmao ::sighs:: You ask hard questions! Lmao no, I love it when people do. This is what you wanna know: This story is set in Harry's sixth year, so yeah, Sirius has nothing better to do.  
  
Countess Gemina: I love that chapter! ::cracks up:: I was writing that I swear to God, I was all but rolling in the floor I was laughing so hard! Lol And don't worry, I do believe we might see the return of Padfoot. Heck, even a special appearance of Moony. Hehe  
  
To everyone else: Sorry I don't have you up, there's a whole bunch, but I thank you all! ::big hugs:: Ya'll rock! 


	6. Note to Readers

Hello all my wonderful readers and devoted fans! ::cough::yeahright::cough:: This is the one, the only, Unstopable! Okay, you can stop booing now! ::sniffs:: Meanies. I thought this needed to be posted, and I know some of you might be pretty pissed off at me, but I'd rather put this up then you leave you all dangling.  
  
My cousin Eliane and I have started a story together, well we started working it all out two months ago but whatever, and this story is going to take up a lot time and energy from us both. No, this doesn't mean I'm stopping this story. I love this story to much to do that, and I plan on taking it novel length. Hopefully. I know you all have seen that its been a while since I updated, and that's because I am working on this fic with my cousin. All this means is that my updates will be stretched out.  
  
Eliane and I have just started to get everything fully worked out, and we will soon be signing up with FF.net under the name PrincessCat_LadyEliane. One of the girls, a large part in this fic, will be named Cat Bailey. Eliane almost killed me for using that name, but damnit, Cat wanted to have one hot love affair with Sirius! Oh well, this time around she's single and powerful. And a teenager. Besides, its just the name. So don't flame us saying we stole that name, we didn't. It's a family name so :p lol Anyways, I WILL have the next chapter out VERY SOON so look forward to get and I'll let you guys know when our account is set up and Chapter One of this story that yet to be named is out!  
  
Thank you all for so much support in my writing, without your reviews I would have stopped posting a long time ago. You guys brighten my day when you review. If you would like contact me please mail me at c_and_a_writing@hotmail.com or IM me on AOL at DaFroAteIt. If you want to contact me AND Eliane you can e-mail us at PrincessCat_LadyEliane@hotmail.com to know more about this story or to chat. Thanks much, I love you all! I mean that too! Lol  
  
Unstopable 


End file.
